Renaissance
by Absenxia
Summary: Et si Lewis s’echappait de prison qu’arriverait il à Olivia? Est-ce que cette fois survivra-t’elle a la renaissance de la bête?
1. Renaissance

_Je sais que l'histoire avec Lewis est passée mais j'avais envie de faire une fanfiction là dessus. _

_Bonne lecture. _

_Chapitre 1: Renaissance _

Olivia et son équipe venaient de clôturer l'affaire la plus difficile qu'ils ont eu a faire jusqu'à maintenant que ce soit mentalement ou que ce soit pour la résoudre. Une petite fille de dix ans qui a été violée et tuée, après plus d'une semaine d'investigation ils ont découvert que celui qui avait fait cet acte horrible n'était autre que son oncle. Rien qu'en y pensant Olivia se sentit nauséeuse "Comment peut-on faire ça à sa propre nièce?" Sans s'en rendre compte elle avait dit ça a voix haute.

Tandis qu'elle prépare ses affaires pour enfin rentrée chez elle, elle remarque le Capitaine dan son bureau au téléphone et en étudiant son comportement elle peut deviner que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle qu'on lui annonce sans soute une nouvelle enquête mais actuellement toute l'équipe ne le supporterais pas, l-ils ont tous besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. "Juste une nuit est-ce possible s'il vous plaît?" pensa-t'elle.

Cragen sort enfin de son bureau mais juste pour appeler Rollins dans son bureau, Olivia sans savoir pourquoi observe le conversation et remarque que cela n'est pas une bonne nouvelle pour elle non plus ils ont tous les deux l'air dépités.

Nick et Fin était déjà rentrés chez eux et Olivia s'apprêtais à faire de même se disant que la conversation que son Capitaine et sa partenaire ne l'a regardait pas. Mais elle fût arrêtée dans son élan par Cragen.

"Olivia attends tu as une minute?" Sa voix n'étais pas comme d'habitude, en entendais sont inquiétude qui n'a pas échappé à ses oreilles.

"Euh ouais.. Vous allez bien tout les deux? Vous faites une de ses têtes" L'inquiétude et l'incertitude se lisait sur le visage d'Olivia.

"Pas vraiment. Humm.. je sais pas comment t'annoncer ça." Le plus âgé était vraiment mal à l'aise de devoir lui annoncer ça.

"Tu devrais t'asseoir" ajoute Amanda.

"Non ça va merci je comptais partir donc.. je vous écoutes"

"Je viens d'avoir un appel de la prison de Rikers. Olivia je suis désolé mais Lewis s'est échapper tôt dans la matinée."

D'un coup le monde autour d'Olivia se met à tourner. Elle a faillit tomber mais heureusement Cragen l'avait remarqué et a eu le temps de la rattraper et de la faire s'asseoir à son bureau. Mais Olivia n'était plus avec eux mais avec Lewis. Sa manière dont il à de l'a regarder avec ce sourire qui veux tout dire.

"Olivia?" Amanda essaye de capter son attention.

La manière dont ses mains parcouraient son corps.

"Olivia t'es avec nous?" C'est au tour de Cragen d'essayer d'attirer sont attention et pour avoir plus de chance il pose sa main sur son épaule. A son contact Olivia à sursauté.

"Oui oui. Co-comment il a fait?" Elle a du mal à trouver ses mots.

"Il a simulé sa propre mort les médecins ont trouver les substances d'un médicaments dans son organisme en prenant une certaine dose cela peut avoir cet effet. Ils ont tous faits pour le réanimer après avoir déclarés sa mort il revenue comme par magie a la vie. Et il a finalement convaincu le gardien de lui retirer ses menottes c'est la qu'il en a profité pour s'évader et il a tué deux personnes sur son passage, le gardien et une infirmière qu'il a d'ailleurs violé." Amande tout en lui expliquant se sentais de plus en plus mal pour son amie.

"Le fils de pute, c'est nous qui avons l'enquête?" Cracha Olivia.

"Oui, ils veulent qu'on l'arrête à nouveau."

"Ok on se mets au travail, il faut le trouver avant qu'il emporte d'autres personnes avec lui." Dit Olivia en allumant directement son ordinateur pour commencer ses recherches.

"Non Olivia toi tu rentres chez toi, sur toute cette semaine tu n'est rentrer que deux fois chez toi va te reposer. Rollins tu l'a ramènes chez elle et je fais poster des policiers devant chez toi qui vont se relayer." Cragen ne lui laissait pas le choix, c'était un ordre. Mais malgré cela Olivia riposte.

"Je sais rentrer chez moi toute seule te je n'ai pas besoin de toutous a ma porte." La colère se fait ressentir dans la manière dont elle parle à son supérieur.

"Olivia c'est un ordre ou je te fais coffrer. Je ne veux que ta sécurité." Il plaida.

Enfin sortis de prison Lewis laisse l'air de la liberté le parcourir. Son plan avait fonctionné, tout va comme il avait prévu et il était heureux, heureux car il allait enfin la récupérer elle qui l'a hantait toutes les nuits dans cette prison horrible toutes les fois où il pensait à comment il allait la faire regretter de l'avoir envoyé loin.

"Olivia j'espère tu t'es bien reposée pendant mon absence mais là le jeu reprend. Cette fois tu ne m'échapperais pas." Ce fameux sourire narquois et vicieux est de retour sur le visage de la bête. Il pensait à elle comme toujours en se léchant la lèvre à comment il allait lui faire regretter sa désobéissance.

La bête est de retour.

**_Je sais que c'est un peu court mais c'est que le début et aussi désolée si ce n'est pas extraordinaire c'est la première fois que j'écris comme ça. Merci de me donner des avis _**


	2. Renaissance (03-26 15:16:30)

_Je sais que l'histoire avec Lewis est passée mais j'avais envie de faire une fanfiction là dessus. _

_Bonne lecture. _

_Chapitre 1: Renaissance _

Olivia et son équipe venaient de clôturer l'affaire la plus difficile qu'ils ont eu a faire jusqu'à maintenant que ce soit mentalement ou que ce soit pour la résoudre. Une petite fille de dix ans qui a été violée et tuée, après plus d'une semaine d'investigation ils ont découvert que celui qui avait fait cet acte horrible n'était autre que son oncle. Rien qu'en y pensant Olivia se sentit nauséeuse "Comment peut-on faire ça à sa propre nièce?" Sans s'en rendre compte elle avait dit ça a voix haute.

Tandis qu'elle prépare ses affaires pour enfin rentrée chez elle, elle remarque le Capitaine dan son bureau au téléphone et en étudiant son comportement elle peut deviner que ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle qu'on lui annonce sans soute une nouvelle enquête mais actuellement toute l'équipe ne le supporterais pas, l-ils ont tous besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. "Juste une nuit est-ce possible s'il vous plaît?" pensa-t'elle.

Cragen sort enfin de son bureau mais juste pour appeler Rollins dans son bureau, Olivia sans savoir pourquoi observe le conversation et remarque que cela n'est pas une bonne nouvelle pour elle non plus ils ont tous les deux l'air dépités.

Nick et Fin était déjà rentrés chez eux et Olivia s'apprêtais à faire de même se disant que la conversation que son Capitaine et sa partenaire ne l'a regardait pas. Mais elle fût arrêtée dans son élan par Cragen.

"Olivia attends tu as une minute?" Sa voix n'étais pas comme d'habitude, en entendais sont inquiétude qui n'a pas échappé à ses oreilles.

"Euh ouais.. Vous allez bien tout les deux? Vous faites une de ses têtes" L'inquiétude et l'incertitude se lisait sur le visage d'Olivia.

"Pas vraiment. Humm.. je sais pas comment t'annoncer ça." Le plus âgé était vraiment mal à l'aise de devoir lui annoncer ça.

"Tu devrais t'asseoir" ajoute Amanda.

"Non ça va merci je comptais partir donc.. je vous écoutes"

"Je viens d'avoir un appel de la prison de Rikers. Olivia je suis désolé mais Lewis s'est échapper tôt dans la matinée."

D'un coup le monde autour d'Olivia se met à tourner. Elle a faillit tomber mais heureusement Cragen l'avait remarqué et a eu le temps de la rattraper et de la faire s'asseoir à son bureau. Mais Olivia n'était plus avec eux mais avec Lewis. Sa manière dont il à de l'a regarder avec ce sourire qui veux tout dire.

"Olivia?" Amanda essaye de capter son attention.

La manière dont ses mains parcouraient son corps.

"Olivia t'es avec nous?" C'est au tour de Cragen d'essayer d'attirer sont attention et pour avoir plus de chance il pose sa main sur son épaule. A son contact Olivia à sursauté.

"Oui oui. Co-comment il a fait?" Elle a du mal à trouver ses mots.

"Il a simulé sa propre mort les médecins ont trouver les substances d'un médicaments dans son organisme en prenant une certaine dose cela peut avoir cet effet. Ils ont tous faits pour le réanimer après avoir déclarés sa mort il revenue comme par magie a la vie. Et il a finalement convaincu le gardien de lui retirer ses menottes c'est la qu'il en a profité pour s'évader et il a tué deux personnes sur son passage, le gardien et une infirmière qu'il a d'ailleurs violé." Amande tout en lui expliquant se sentais de plus en plus mal pour son amie.

"Le fils de pute, c'est nous qui avons l'enquête?" Cracha Olivia.

"Oui, ils veulent qu'on l'arrête à nouveau."

"Ok on se mets au travail, il faut le trouver avant qu'il emporte d'autres personnes avec lui." Dit Olivia en allumant directement son ordinateur pour commencer ses recherches.

"Non Olivia toi tu rentres chez toi, sur toute cette semaine tu n'est rentrer que deux fois chez toi va te reposer. Rollins tu l'a ramènes chez elle et je fais poster des policiers devant chez toi qui vont se relayer." Cragen ne lui laissait pas le choix, c'était un ordre. Mais malgré cela Olivia riposte.

"Je sais rentrer chez moi toute seule te je n'ai pas besoin de toutous a ma porte." La colère se fait ressentir dans la manière dont elle parle à son supérieur.

"Olivia c'est un ordre ou je te fais coffrer. Je ne veux que ta sécurité." Il plaida.

Enfin sortis de prison Lewis laisse l'air de la liberté le parcourir. Son plan avait fonctionné, tout va comme il avait prévu et il était heureux, heureux car il allait enfin la récupérer elle qui l'a hantait toutes les nuits dans cette prison horrible toutes les fois où il pensait à comment il allait la faire regretter de l'avoir envoyé loin.

"Olivia j'espère tu t'es bien reposée pendant mon absence mais là le jeu reprend. Cette fois tu ne m'échapperais pas." Ce fameux sourire narquois et vicieux est de retour sur le visage de la bête. Il pensait à elle comme toujours en se léchant la lèvre à comment il allait lui faire regretter sa désobéissance.

La bête est de retour.

**_Je sais que c'est un peu court mais c'est que le début et aussi désolée si ce n'est pas extraordinaire c'est la première fois que j'écris comme ça. Merci de me donner des avis _**


End file.
